Hitomi
Mirumoto Hitomi was daimyo of the Mirumoto family, the second Dragon Clan Thunder, Dragon Clan Champion, and as Hitomi was the first Hitomi Daimyo. Her whirlwind ascension to political status came to a head when she defeated Onnotangu and ascended in his place as Lady Moon. Youth Hitomi would often watch her brother, Mirumoto Satsu, train in the dojo. Sometimes he would even tell her stories from the Dawn of the Empire, such as when Shinsei first came to Hantei when Hantei was at a loss of what to do about his brother Fu Leng. And how Togashi had listened to Shinsei's words, gone into the forest and sat, saying "I will not move until I understand." For ten days Togashi sat like this, and eventually Shinsei came and sat with Togashi, leading Togashi to finally understand. Hitomi took these stories to heart, and she loved her brother even more for telling her them. Way of the Dragon Pages 4,5 Death of Satsu Hitomi's life changed drastically the day her brother faced Hida Yakamo in a duel. It had been believed that Yakamo had slighted the virtue of Satsu's fiance, and Satsu challenged Yakamo to a duel. Yakamo accepted and promptly smashed Satsu in the head with his tetsubo, killing Satsu. The assembled court were shocked, and Hitomi's father cried foul, but no one would challenge Yakamo again. The then eight years old Hitomi stepped forward, and picked up her brother's sword. Yakamo smacked the blade aside and placed his tetsubo on top of her head saying; "I won't kill you now, little one, but you will remember that I could have." Way of the Dragon Page 6Dragon Clan War Novel Pages 269-273 Gempukku At the time of her gempukku she chose the name Hitomi, believed to be after the Lion heroine Matsu Hitomi. Her gempukku poem was: "Truth's path is a sword The blade cuts my palms Still I will not fall" Way of the Dragon Page 7 Father Hitomi's father was Mirumoto Shosan, the Mirumoto daimyo before her. After the death of Satsu, Shosan had become a shadow of himself, and when he reached his retirement age Hitomi's cousin Mirumoto Yukihira contested the daimyoship. Hitomi challenged Yukihira for the position and won, becoming the next Mirumoto Daimyo.Way of the Dragon Page 25 Mirumoto Daimyo Hitomi's cousin Yukihira usurped Daini from the positon of Mirumoto Daimyo during the Battle of Beiden Pass. Yukihira would hold this position until the Second Day of Thunder when he was challenged by Hitomi for the leadership of the clan. Yukihira's own father, Mirumoto Sukune aided Hitomi by lending her his katana, and Hitomi won the duel, killing Yukihira. Dragon Clan War Novel Pages 240-246 Hida Yakamo Since the day of her brother's death, Hitomi had a burning hatred for Hida Yakamo, and would repeatedly attempt to seek out the Crab to kill him. The first instance was during the Scorpion Coup, where she had to be dragged away by fellow Dragon to prevent her from assaulting Yakamo. Taking Yakamo's Hand Later, just prior to the Battle of Beiden Pass she located Yakamo travelling, and challenged him to a duel. Hitomi won the duel, cutting off Yakamo's right hand. Battle of Beiden Pass During the Battle of Beiden Pass, Hitomi again sought out Yakamo, who at this point had his hand replaced by Yakamo's Claw. Hitomi sought to finish off Yakamo, but Yakamo proved victorious, crushing her hand and the Ancestral sword of the Dragon Clan. In the confusion of the battle Hitomi barely escaped with her life, and believed dead her brother Mirumoto Daini took the position of Mirumoto Daimyo. Dragon Clan War Novel Pages 81-82 Obsidian Hand Empress Bayushi Kachiko had saved Hitomi's life at the battle, having one of her minions whisk Hitomi away to safety. Kachiko gave Hitomi the Obsidian Hand to replace her lost hand, planning for Hitomi to win the Test of the Emerald Champion so Kachiko could have some control over the Emerald Champion. Dragon Clan War Novel Pages 128-133,151-166 Second Day of Thunder On the Second Day of Thunder Hitomi sought out Yakamo again, but this time she saved his life from Yakamo no Oni, saying to him as he had to her when she was eight. "I wont kill you now Yakamo, but you'll always remember that I could have." Dragon Clan War Novel Pages 253-259 Hitomi and Yakamo joined the other Seven Thunders and entered the main palace to fight Fu Leng. There the Dragon Clan Champion Togashi Yokuni revealed himself to be the Kami Togashi, and faught Fu Leng. Togashi was beaten back, and as he lay dying he told Hitomi to retrieve the 12th Black Scroll from his chest and open it, but not to read it. Hitomi did so, killing Togashi but making Fu Leng mortal, and the Thunders succeeded in killing Fu Leng. Dragon Clan War Novel Pages 1-7 The Madness of Hitomi Banishment of the Togashi After the Second Day of Thunder Hitomi fought hard to keep the Lying Darkness from overpowering her through the Obsidian Hand. It was also during this time, in 1129, that she expelled the Togashi family from the Dragon clan and began her own bloodline, the Hitomi family. The Togashi would stay outcasts and monks until they were reunited by Togashi Hoshi in 1132. Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition page 20Secrets of the Dragon page 9 Naga attack Hitomi In 1131 the Naga lay siege to the Dragon Provinces. At the same time Hitomi uses the power of the Obsidian Hand to inadvertently free Shosuro from her crystal prison. As Kokujin steals Togashi's daisho laughing triumphantly and Shosuro vanishes, Hitomi stands alone in her failure. Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition page 23 Ascension Hitomi and Onnotangu When Hitomi realized what had happened, it was too late. Her mind was now clear of dark influences and she could see how to undo the damage she had wrought. She could see the entire existence of the Lying Darkness laid out before her, how Onnotangu had hidden its existence from Amaterasu. How its subtle influences had caused all of the Kami's downfall (one way or another) and its slow growth of power over the course of the Empire's history. And she knew that only an enemy with equal power could defeat it. Hitomi challenged Lord Moon, collecting up powerful artifacts born of the power of the moon, making Onnotangu answer for his alliance with the Darkness. If she succeeded, she would gain the power to defeat the shadow itself. Calling Onnotangu down from the heavens she challenged him to personal combat, and his eagerness to crush her and reclaim the Obsidian Hand caused him to accept. With the powerful artifacts and wisdom of Togashi on her side, Hitomi slayed Lord Moon. Lady Moon After she killed Onnotangu, the Twenty-Seven Days of Darkness took place, while Hitomi traveled across the empire giving her advice to all the clans. Then, with the help of her second, Shiba Odoshi, she committed seppuku and took her place as Lady Moon. Strike at Midnight: The Twenty-Seven Days of Darkness Endnotes See Also * Mirumoto Hitomi/Meta Category:Dragon Clan Leaders Category:Fortunes